We're All a Little Crazy
by Ink Stained Mind
Summary: Nick meets Adam Milligan digging a grave (features cannibalism and future slash.)
1. Chapter 1

Nick supposed, out of everything, finding Michael's vessel in the middle of the woods, digging a grave, wasn't the most surprising thing he'd ever experienced. What was surprising was a gloved hand closing around his throat and wild eyes staring from the vessel's (wasn't his name Adam?) blood stained face.

"Whoa-Mi_-Adam,_ let's not kill anyone here." That got Adam to let go of his throat so he could gasp in air.

Adam stared for a moment, still with a crazed look in his eyes, before he spoke.

"What was it?"

"W-_what_?"

"Before I kill you, what did that bastard promise?"

Nick stared, mind numb with shock, before he spoke.

"Revenge for my family, _before_ he decided to make my house fill with blood."

With his eyes softening slightly, Adam spoke again.

"I still have to kill you; you did catch me digging a grave for the skeleton of the guy I just ate."

Nick couldn't help blinking in surprise.

"You're the one behind all the disappearing murderers and rapists?"

"You check the news?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably.

"I like to avoid demons…I'd also like to not be eaten, so I can swear I won't turn you in."

"Really."

"Yes" and Nick's lips quirked into a wry smile, "people fucked over by angels should stay together."

After a long stare, Adam lets out a tired and relieved grin

"Awesome, there's a campground where I can clean this blood off…and a Motel Six down the road."

Returning the grin, Nick massaged his throat and followed the cannibal serial killer.

He'd been in worse company.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not until later, after the blood is cleaned and latex gloves burned, that Nick decides to talk to the serial killer that threatened to kill him.

"So" and Nick waves a hand, trying to get the point across without being killed, "how did this happen?"

At that Adam sighs, looking-embarrassed? _Remorseful?_

"I fell into the cage with those bastards, I _remember_ every bone in my body being broken and set again, I remember being set on fire, I remember chewing on my own fingers, and I remember screaming as _fucking Sam Winchester _was rescued-then white light. I woke up in an abandoned house feeling like I was about to die. I ended up eating some hikers a few days later, after I managed to walk again. I stole one of their smart phones and found out I'd been in that cage for a year."

Adam met his eyes then.

"I tried, but apparently I can't live without eating people, and I'd like to avoid angels (he spits the word) for as long as I fucking can. I like to think I'm being careful; I'm only going after homeless guys and criminals on the run. Plus (he adds with a bitter smile) you can learn a lot from watching CSI."

Nick stares at the damaged teenager, a plan forming, before deciding to get it over with.

"Do you have any money?"

"Some, from selling people's stuff..."

Adam's hand twitches at his side as he clutches his knife.

"I'm definitely not judging, I just have some too and, well, there is a crime filled city only a few hours away, we could probably buy a shitty apartment and settle down."

Nick can't help feeling insulted at the skeptical look Adam shoots him with.

"And? We can get to there, sure, but then what? I don't think either of us could stand working as a temp or flipping burgers."

A wide grin spreads across Lucifer's ex vessel's face.

"That's where your…talent comes in, we find a bar shitty enough that the owner won't be missed, and then..."

"We kill him and buy the place." Adam finishes, looking thoughtful.

"How the fuck would we keep it though?"

"I worked as a cook and bartended for years before…"

Adam takes one look at Nick's devastated expression before looking away quickly.

"Well, I guess we're heading to Chicago then."


	3. Chapter 3

They get their first returning customer two weeks after they've moved in. Thankfully, it's after they've painted over the carved protection sigils, poured the salt under the floorboards, and sound-proofed the basement. Unfortunately, they're introduced by him trying to attack Adam, getting knocked out with a crowbar, and waking up to find Nick staring at him.

"Looks like a vampire."

Adam scoffs.

"No shit, Sherlock"

**_"What?"_** the guy screeches, voice filled with panic.

"Great, we have a freshly turned one too."

"Adam, get that homeless man you captured last night from the basement."

"You have _someone in your basement_?!" The guy screeches in again, terror obvious, with his fangs fully drawn.

Adam snarls and glares at him.

"The guy dumb enough to get turned into _a fucking vampire_ shouldn't be yelling about my eating habits!"

"…yeah, he's usually like this."

After the guy sucks the unconscious man dry, he reveals that he's twenty two and named Jaime. Sighing, Nick takes a knife, which the _vampire flinches away from_, and cuts through the ropes tied around him.

Four hours, multiple sedative shots, and exasperated eye rolls later, Jaime finally accepts what they are telling him is true. (Of course, he nearly faints a few times when Adam decides to graphically describe what hunters and other monsters are prepared to do to him.)

Adam looks him over, before grabbing what the newly turned vampire hopes are chicken fingers.

"Look, the homeless guy is free, since you were newly turned and all, but when you're hungry again and don't want to be hunted, you have to pay."

The guy nods once before stumbling out the door.

"You know, he might bring back other strays…"

"As long as they pay for body parts and don't kill people, I'm fine with that."

"That's actually _nice…_"

"Shut up."

At that Nick chuckles before leaning to press a sudden kiss to the younger man's lips. Adam clearly thought that wasn't enough, given he pinned Nick to the wall, deepened the kiss, and set about tearing his shirt off.

(In one day, they successfully started a business and set about acquiring the first of multiple yells to close the goddamn curtains.)


End file.
